


Don't You Just Love Me in Pink?

by montynavarrno



Series: The Next Generation [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Georges Washinton: Best Datemate, Other, Philip Hamilton: Gender Stereotype Crusher, Philip and Georges: V Sexually Active, no actual sex takes place but it is very heavily implied that the teenagers have had sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender stereotypes are stupid. Philip knows this. That's why he's going to crush them to tiny pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Just Love Me in Pink?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from "I Don't Know What I'd Do Without You" from a Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder. If you haven't listened to it, I totally recommend it. I'm gay for that entire musical. 
> 
> Anyway, I haven't spoken at length about it, but Georges is nonbinary, specifically bigender. They use they/them or he/him pronouns. Throughout the majority of this story, I plan to use they/them for Georges. I'll probably write something about Georges and their identity in the near future, but as of now I have no certain plans for them in that area.
> 
> Philip is not trans. Philip is cis, but is working very hard to crush gender stereotypes and help out his datemate with feeling comfortable. Philip is life. 
> 
> Oh, and Philip and Georges are sixteen in this story. I'm not really sure if that counts as underage, so if you think it does let me know and I'll be sure to tag it!

Listen, there's never really a great time to admit that you've been having sex with your best friend, but revealing that as your moms are asking you what you want to wear to their vow renewals is definitely one of the worst times to do it.

Or not. It worked out for Philip in the end.

It started while Philip was helping moms wash the dishes. Eliza washed, Theodora rinsed, and Philip dried. Philip's sister, Little Theo, was out at a movie with her friends. 

Theodosia and Eliza were discussing their upcoming vow renewals. They had decided to have basically a little miniature wedding, with just their family and close friends. Currently, they were discussing flowers, when Theodosia exclaimed "Oh! I completely forgot! I have to have my dress redone. There's a rip on one of the seams."

"Take it in to Hercules. He'll get it patched up in no time," said Eliza, smiling at her wife. "You can take Philip in too. He needs a tux."

Philip sighed. "Tuxes are so uncomfortable. Why can't I just wear a dress instead?"

His mothers froze. They turned to him. Eliza spoke first. "Philip? Is there something you need to tell us?"

"No? What would I need to tell you?"

"I think Eliza is asking if you're coming out to us, sweetie." said Theodosia.

"Oh! No. I'm not trans. I just think dresses are comfortable and I look good in them." It was the truth. And the truth brought back some really nice memories. The truth also brought up questions Philip wasn't really prepared to answer that night.

"Philip? How do you know you look good in dresses?" Eliza's tone was one of curiosity, with an underlying tone that told Philip she wanted the truth.

Fuck. Shit. "I've worn them before?" Philip's voice pitched up in the way voices often do when the speaker knows there's more information to their answer, but they don't want to give out that information.

"And why were you wearing dresses?" Theodosia had the same tone that Eliza did.

This was it. This was the question he did not want to answer. After all, there was no good way to say "I've been having sex with my best friend for two months now and we were trying out a cross dressing kink for me except I found out I just like wearing dresses outside of a nonsexual way and instead of having sex that day we just talked about gender and Georges did my makeup and I felt really good about myself so now sometimes when I go to Georges' house I wear their dresses because I've been too nervous to talk about this outside of me and Georges' relationship and I regret bringing everything up."

"Philip?"

What he should have said was "Oh, one time Georges let me try on one of their dresses because I was curious."

What he did say was "Georges and I have been having sex for two months."

As soon as he heard himself say it, Philip was ready for the sweet embrace of death.

"Oh," said Eliza. 

There was a pause. 

"That doesn't really answer our question," said Theodosia.

Philip frowned. "You aren't really reacting like I expected you too."

"I'm sorry. What were you expecting us to say?" asked Eliza. 

"I don't know. A lecture about safe sex maybe? Something about how we're too young to be having sex? I really don't know. I just know you aren't reacting like I expected you to."

"Well, are you using condoms?" asked Theodosia.

"Yes."

"Then there's no reason to be worried. Sure, we might wish that you had waited until you're a little bit older, but as long as you two are being safe and everyone is consenting, we're not going to be mad." Eliza said as she started washing dishes again.

"Oh."

"So back to the original question, why were you wearing dresses?" Theodosia asked as she started rinsing the plates Eliza handed to her.

'Well, like I said, Georges and I have been having sex and-"

"I'm going to cut you off right there. We do not need to know what's actually going on when you and Georges have sex, unless there is something you think is a problem." Theodosia said.

"Oh. Okay. We didn't actually have sex or anything while I was wearing a dress. We were going to, but instead we talked about gender and Georges put makeup on me."

"So, do you want to wear a dress to the vow renewals?" asked Eliza.

"Yes. Do you think Hercules would make a dress with pockets?"

"I think Hercules would make anything with pockets," Eliza laughed.

"He already did, remember?" Theodosia chuckled. "Angelica dared him to make a bra with pockets and he did."

"Aunt Angelica dared Hercules to make a bra with pockets?"

"Yeah. And he did. The pockets were designed to hold money in them without getting boob sweat on the money. It was a work of art," Eliza said, grinning at the memory.

"That's fucking awesome."

"Yes, it is," Theodosia agreed, and the conversation shifted to colors for Philip's dress.

* * *

 

The next day, Philip received a text from Georges.

_Georges: So my dad tells me he's making a dress for you?_

_Philip: Ye_

_Georges: That's awesome!_

_Philip: Thank_

_Georges: Would you mind if I also wore a dress?_

_Philip: Why would I mind? You always look great in a dress._

_Georges: Thank you mon amour_

_Georges: I don't know why I would mind_

_Georges: Sometimes I just get nervous over wearing clothes that are not masculine._

_Philip: Lafayette wears skirts all the time_

_Georges: Père has had many years to get used to the idea of wearing what he wants. I_ _have not._

_Philip: :(_

_Philip: Well, anytime you need a confidence boost, just ask_

_Georges: <3_

_Philip: <3_

_Georges: Thank you_

_Philip: Anything for you._

_Georges: Anything? ;)_

_Philip: Anything ;)_

The texts devolved from the original fluffy intent very quickly.

* * *

Philip and Georges were the most beautiful people at the vow renewals, except for Eliza and Theodosia of course. There was nothing like the radiance of pure love to elevate people to a realm of beauty beyond natural beauty.

But Philip and Georges looked very nice. Philip's dress was pink. Georges' was a dark purple. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

"I think the next vows we'll be seeing are theirs," John Laurens whispered to Lafayette. Lafayette smiled and nodded, looking proudly at his child. He was so proud of the person Georges was becoming.

* * *

Philip and Georges managed to slip out of the party early, but not before Eliza could give them a knowing look.

It was kind of weird having everyone know they were in a relationship of sorts. Eliza and Theodosia had insisted that Philip and Georges tell at least Lafayette and Hercules. Alex and John, Philip's dads, were optional, but as Eliza pointed out, it might be nice to have relationship help from someone who wasn't Lafayette, who had a different idea of how relationships should work. Not that Lafayette and Hercules had a bad relationship by any means, but Eliza figured Georges might appreciate not hearing about their parents' sex lives.

While it might be weird, they didn't really mind. Then they didn't have to hide so much.

They went back to Georges' house. From there, they went to Georges' bedroom. Philip caught sight of himself in the mirror that Georges had.

He grinned at his reflection, and then looked at Georges' reflection. Georges' eyes were dark with what could only be lust.

Philip grinned again and turned towards Georges. "Don't you just love me in pink?"

Suffice to say, Georges really did love him in pink.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This actually deviated a little from what I was going to do with it. I was originally just going to make this a story about Philip almost talking about kinks with his moms, but then I decided to make him do a full-on confession that he was having sex with Georges instead. I like it better this way.


End file.
